Attack
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea sets up a surprise attack, and ends up being the one who gets attacked. Established Mirandy. One-shot! Same 'verse as "Won't Leave You" and "Cannon (Ball)".


One Word Prompt: Attack

Mirandy

Here's another one that is in the same 'verse as 'Won't Leave You' and 'Cannon (Ball)'.

* * *

"Shh… shhh, okay, you need to keep quiet," Andy whispered to her children.

Cassidy and Caroline nodded, biting on their lips as they smiled.

Oliver and Owen giggled putting their fingers to their lips and making "pppssshht" sounds that only made them giggle again.

"Boys, Mommy is going to hear you, and then all the fun will be ruined," Andy said softly, giving her four-year-olds a careful eyebrow raise.

They gasped and slapped their hands over their mouths, their giggles immediately halted.

"Okay, Momma, what next?" Caroline asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Cassidy nodded, "We can take the back, and you can cover the front with Ollie and Owen."

"She'll never know what hit her," Caroline giggled, catching herself quickly.

Andy smiled, "Okay, you two duck behind the couch, and we'll cover the doorway."

"Cara is going to kill us all," Cassidy said dramatically as she grabbed her confetti shooter and handed her twin the second one.

"If Mom doesn't get to us first," Caroline snorted in agreement.

Oliver perked up and jumped to his feet, "Su'prise!"

Owen giggled and joined, "Mommy! 'prise, Mommy!"

"Shhh… babies, not yet, my little goobers. Mommy's not here yet."

"Oh." The boys gave her bright smiles and plopped back down onto the floor, giggling.

"No she won't, we're going to clean it up when we're done."

"Yea, sure, whatever you say, Momma."

Andy playfully glared at them as she gathered her four-year-olds into her arms and then pointed her ten-year-olds to the couch, "Go hide, you stinkers."

Her daughters smiled and crept to the couch, ducking down so that when their older mother walked in, they couldn't be seen.

"Okay, goobers, you stay on this side, and I'm going to go onto that side. When I point to you, say 'Mommy!' okay. When I jump out, pull on this, okay?"

Oliver nodded, "You point, we gon' say 'Mommy,' Momma. When you jump, Momma, we pull."

Owen giggled and nodded, "You jump, and we pull."

"Good boys, and remember to stay quiet. Shh…"

They nodded again and gave her big smiles, "Shhh…"

Pressing a quick kiss to their cheeks, she snuck to the other side of the den entryway and peaked out, watching for when Miranda would come into view.

Glancing at the clock she noted the time and took a deep breath, they had made perfect timing with all their set up. Miranda had promised to be home exactly at five… had sworn it on the fear of losing sex for a month. So there was no way that she would ever risk that.

She watched the clock, and as the hand ticked to mark five o'clock, it took but a second for the front door to open.

Looking pointedly at her sons, she put her finger over her lips, and they repeated the action.

Taking a deep breath, Andy kept herself from laughing out.

This was going to be the greatest.

Miranda was so busy with work that she never even realized that it was April Fool's Day.

"Andrea, bobbseys, my Angels, I'm home," Miranda's voice carried through the house, and Andy peaked around the corner as she pressed the remote that would play the recording she'd set up.

"In the kitchen, love!" Andy's voice called out from the kitchen.

"We'll be down," Caroline's voice started.

"in a minute!" Cassidy's voice finished.

Andy pointed to her little boys and they called out, "Mommy!"

Andy watched as Miranda continued to walk into the house, getting ever closer to the downstairs den, "My Angels, come give Mommy a hug."

Owen giggled and before Andy could motion for him not to, he popped out, "Su'prise, Mommy!"

Narrowing her gaze at Oliver, he shook his head and pretended to pull the string, silently telling her that he would stay there, as Miranda's laughter rang out, "What a wonderful surprise indeed, my Angel."

Andy watched as Oliver was swept up into her wife's arms, giggling and smacking his lips against her cheek for a big kiss, "Love, Mommy."

"Owen, baby, where's Oliver?"

Andy swallowed, hoping to all hell that the little booger didn't ruin her attack. She practically ruined it herself in relief when Owen giggled and pointed to the den, "Playin' with string," he said, before kicking his little legs to say that he wanted to be put down.

Miranda chuckled, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and put him back on the ground, following at a leisurely pace as Owen scurried into the den, returning to his brother's side just before Miranda stepped into the den.

Andy jumped out, wrapping her arms around her wife as Oliver tugged the string and the buckets of glitter dropped atop of them, and Cassidy and Caroline leapt up and shot off the confetti guns.

Miranda screeched, swinging her arm around and smacking an uncoordinated elbow into Andy's face.

The girls burst out laughing at the string of curses that flew from Andy's mouth as she released her wife and clamped her hands over her eye and nose.

Miranda whirled on her, and was probably about to smack her again when the boys laughed and wrapped themselves around each of Miranda's legs, "Su'prise Mommy! Su'prise!" They giggled and smiled, hugging tight to their older mother's legs, "Fool's Day, Mommy! Fool's Day!"

"Shit, shit, shit, Miranda, my nose is bleeding," Andy muttered, her voice muffled by her hand that had blood dribbling between her fingers.

Cassidy and Caroline's laughter got louder as they moved around from behind the couch, "We warned you!"

"Christ, Andrea! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Miranda yelled, her face beet red.

Andy shook her head, wincing in pain, "April Fool's?" She removed her hands from her face and smiled, knowing that she had blood smeared across her face.

"Oh, God, Andrea. Boys, stay with your sisters, I need to help Momma clean up. Andrea, if blood gets on the carpet-"

"I know, Miranda," Andy grimaced at the taste of blood, "shit, love, I think you broke my nose."

Her wife sighed and graced her fingers across Andy's cheek, clearly being very careful about the blood and the swelling that was probably showing around her eye, "I'll drive you to emergency, darling. Girls, you know the rules. Roy will be here in a moment, since he's the closest one available."

Andy gave her wife a pitiful smile as Miranda led her out of the house to the sound of their children's laughter and giggling. Miranda's phone was pressed to her ear as she called Roy and asked him to return to the house to watch the kids because Andrea had been a complete idiot.

"I love you, Miranda," Andy said as her wife buckled her into the car, because her hands were still covered in blood, and keeping the blood from spilling onto the upholstery and clothes.

"You are in serious trouble, Andrea," Miranda said snootily as she grabbed a roll of paper towels they kept in the car for the kids, "and you'll be in more trouble if I find a single drop of blood anywhere other than your hands, or the paper towels."

Miranda started the car, and pulled out of the garage before giving Andy a quick look as she began driving to the hospital, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: LMAO!**

**I had tons of fun writing this one. :D**

**Okay... I think I'm gonna actually try to do some homework for a little while before doing some more fanfiction.**

**Wish me luck.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

**A/N2: Please note, as the guest who left a review seems confused:**

**THIS IS IN THE SAME _UNIVERSE_ AS 'WON'T LEAVE YOU'. It is not AFTER it. This happens BEFORE Jasmine and Jayden are born! So was 'Cannon (Ball)'.**

**As it says in WLY: Miranda shot her wife a glare, "Might I remind you that our beautiful twins are already sixteen? Oliver and Owen are already ten, and Jasmine is four. They all grow much too quickly, and we certainly aren't getting any younger."**

**Cassidy and Caroline are TEN in this piece, and Oliver and Owen are FOUR! So, I would hope you could deduce that THIS FIC IS FROM BEFORE WLY HAPPENS! Same with Cannon (Ball) as Cassidy and Caroline are even younger (almost SEVEN) in that fic!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
